Het verhaal van Vincent
Het verhaal van Vincent is een begeleid spel in De Sims Levensverhalen. Het begint met hoofd van het Gigantisch Computer Netwerk Vincent van der Meer, die nog nooit echt geluk heeft gehad in de liefde. Hij keert terug van een zakenreis naar zijn grootse villa in Bitwijk en treft daar zijn vriendin Mimi Heitink aan. Mimi vertelt Vincent dat ze een grote verrassing voor hem heeft bij zijn terugkomst. Misschien dat Vincent's geluk dan toch veranderd... right|190pxHoofdstuk 1 Ik was nog maar net thuis van de lancering van de SimSat 9000 communicatiesatelliet, toen Mimi me bijna dwong om met haar te trouwen. We hadden pas drie weken iets met elkaar, en daarvan was ik er twee op zakenreis! Het was echt te bizar geweest om daarna nog bij elkaar te blijven. En ik ben blij toe, want ze ging er woest vandoor nadat ik had geweigerd om met haar te trouwen. left|190pxHoofdstuk 2 Het was lang geleden dat ik was gaan bowlen met de jongens. Op de bowlingbaan kwam ik Mimi tegen met mijn grootste concurrent, Freek Mokkelaar. Daar liet ik mijn avond niet door verknallen, maar dat die meiden waarmee ik wou flirten me zo afkraakten, daar baalde ik wel stevig van. Maar ik heb in ieder geval het telefoonnummer van dat meisje achter de bar geregeld, en zij leek me erg aardig. right|190pxHoofdstuk 3 Ik heb mijn eerste date gehad met Merel, het meisje van achter de bar. Het ging niet zo goed als ik had gehoopt. Ik heb mezelf erg voor schut gezet met MYSHUNO! en daarna kwam er een wildvreemde griet op me af die me bedankte voor een wild avondje uit dat nooit heeft plaatsgevonden. Waar Merel bij was! Merel ging er gelijk vandoor. Ik kreeg niet eens de kans om mezelf te verdedigen. left|190pxHoofdstuk 4 Ik heb een meisje ontmoet, Sasha, op de SimFonie datingsite. Ze zag er goed uit, maar ze was nogal dol op geld. Ik heb haar dus maar voorgesteld aan mijn golfmaatje Dr. Huppelgurk. Die houdt van vrouwen die de aangename dingen in het leven, zoals zijn bankrekening, weten te waarderen. Sasha was tenminste wel eerlijk over haar bedoelingen. Bij Mimi wist ik nooit wat ze nou eigenlijk dacht. Ik geloof dat ik Merel een beetje mis. right|190pxHoofdstuk 5 Ik dacht nog dat Alice een beschaafde vrouw was, totdat ze bij Don Calamari bovenop haar eten in slaap viel. Ik heb een gratis espressomachine van het restaurant gekregen, maar volgens mij kan Alice die beter gebruiken. Hmmm... Ik vraag me af of Merel thuis een eigen koffiezetapparaat heeft staan? left|190pxHoofdstuk 6 Oké, na dat feestje bij het zwembad is het duidelijk dat het daten niet al te best ging. Mijn stereo implodeerde en ik kreeg een elektrische schok toen ik hem probeerde te maken. Het feestje kwam er niet meer bovenop, hoewel er rook uit mijn hoofd kwam. Een serenade brengen aan Merel was leuk. Dat moet ik vaker proberen. right|190pxHoofdstuk 7 Mimi bemoeit zich met mijn afspraakjes sinds het uit is. Ik ben benieuwd of ze zich ook gaat bemoeien met de date die ik morgen met Merel heb. Het lukt Mimi niet me ervan te overtuigen dat ik een fout heb gemaakt toen ik het uitmaakte. left|190pxHoofdstuk 8 Het was erg leuk met Merel vanavond, hoewel ik de volgende keer dat ze me vraagt om een spelletje te doen beter 'je hebt gewonnen' kan zeggen. Dat bespaart me een hoop moeilijkheden. Het goedmaken op de bank streelde mijn ego weer een beetje, maar die kus blies me echt van mijn sokken. WAUW! Ik hoop dat ik haar snel weer zie. right|190pxHoofdstuk 9 Dat was pas een date! Volgens mij klikt het wel tussen Merel en mij, en ik hoop dat zij er ook zo over denkt. Ik ben benieuwd of Mimi uit haar vel springt, of dat ze zichzelf met Freek Mokkelaar bezighoudt. Ik kom er waarschijnlijk op het slechtst denkbare moment achter. left|190pxHoofdstuk 10 Dat ging niet best, maar had ik iets anders kunnen verwachten? Het is vreemd dat ze aan de ene kant verliefd lijkt op Freek en aan de andere kant mij probeert terug te krijgen. Ik vraag me af wat Freek hiervan denkt. Zou hij er überhaupt over nadenken? right|190pxHoofdstuk 11 Oké, die confrontatie tussen Mimi, Freek en mij ging niet goed, maar het is fijn om te weten dat Merel zichzelf in de hand heeft. Ze lijkt hierdoor niet van haar stuk te zijn en dat geeft mij weer een goed gevoel. left|190pxHoofdstuk 12 Ja: Ik moest mij fortuin, huis en baan opgeven, maar Merel leeft nog en dat is het belangrijkst. Weet je, ik heb altijd al gedacht dat ik blut en dakloos zou worden, al dacht ik dat het meer te wijten zou zijn aan een ongelukkig ongelukje dan aan de vrouw die ik liefheb. Maar zolang ze af en toe een hamburger voor me vindt, hou ik het wel vol. Nee: Het verdriet over wat er met Merel is gebeurd zal nooit overgaan, maar ik kon mijn vermogen niet op het spel zetten voor zoiets onzekers. Liefde is iets prachtigs, maar het is vluchtig. Alleen met Simdollars kunnen satellieten worden gelanceerd. pt-br:História do Brito en:Vincent's story Categorie:Het verhaal van Vincent Categorie:De Sims Levensverhalen Categorie:De Sims Verhalen Categorie:Bitwijk